


Betrayal

by TheDelta42



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Character Death, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Might not, Multi, Powerful Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, half-trained Marinette Dupain-Cheng, i wrote this before miracle queen came out, if there's a sequel adrien will get more powers as well, irredeemable gabriel agreste, might make a sequel, some Chloé bashing, toxic behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDelta42/pseuds/TheDelta42
Summary: Chat Noir is forced to betray Ladybug, but can only turn to Marinette to help save himself.You can't say Gabriel wouldn't do this, especially after Chat Blanc
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Betrayal

** Betrayal **

How did it come to this? The jewels scattering across the floor, both Ladybug and Chat Noir racing to pick them up. Ladybug got the Fox, Turtle, Snake, Horse, Monkey, Dragon and Rabbit, while Chat claimed the Bee, Pig, Ox, Rat, Rooster, Dog, Tiger, Lion and Goat.

“Hand them over, Ladybug.” Said Mayura, casually sauntering up behind Chat.

Ladybug scowled, her eyes flickering over to the body of Master Fu, the last of the Great Guardians, killed by Mayura’s Sentimonster as soon as Chat entered the building. A small flame ignited in her hand, with the Miraculous Jewels in a bag hooked over her shoulder.

“I’d rather die.” Ladybug spat, her glare piercing Chat’s soul.

“Well, I’m sure that can be arranged.” Said Mayura, before Ladybug snapped her fingers and a ball of flame knocked both Chat and the other Miraculous out of Ladybug’s reach.

Ladybug swung away, her heart breaking as her partner betrayed her trust for Hawkmoth. Ladybug looked down at the Miraculous in her bag, she stopped before choosing her course of action, grabbing the Fox and Turtle, she headed over to Alya’s home, knowing Nino would be there with her.

** */B/* **

Alya and Nino jumped apart as someone knocked on Alya’s window, Alya’s eyes lit up with excitement upon seeing Ladybug.

“Ladybug!” Alya gasped, as the Heroine entered her room, “Is there an Akuma? Do you need help?”

Ladybug sighed deeply, “There isn’t an Akuma, but I do need your help.”

Nino frowned slightly, wondering if this had anything to do with Lila.

“Okay, what is it?” Alya asked, with Ladybug getting a pained look in her eyes.

“Chat Noir’s betrayed us.” Said Ladybug, “He’s working with Hawkmoth.”

Alya’s smile faltered at hearing the news. A beep sounded through the room, before Ladybug’s transformation dropped.

Alya and Nino stood slack jawed, as Marinette took the place of Ladybug, with the pained look appearing worse without the mask.

“We used to report to the Great Guardian,” Said Marinette, hollowly, “He was the one who had the Miraculous, the one who gave me and Chat our Miraculous, in an attempt to recover the Butterfly and Peacock.” Marinette looked up at them, tears slowly forming, “And now, he’s dead. Killed when Mayura’s Sentimonster took his home apart. Chat now has most of the Miraculous, counting the two already in use.”

Marinette took a deep breath and rubbed her face, before diving her hand into the bag she had, Tikki quietly munching on a cookie.

“This is the Miraculous of the Fox; it holds the power of Illusion.” Said Marinette, holding the box out to Alya.

Alya quietly took the miraculous, before Marinette handed Nino the turtle. Trixx and Wayzz flew out, just as Marinette called for Tikki to transform her.

“I need to get the others, hopefully before anything happens to them.” Said Ladybug, before she jumped out the window and headed over to Alix.

Ladybug spent the rest of the evening going house to house, finding Max and Kim together, which she hadn’t accounted for, Alix racing around the park, Luka at his home and now, she stood on Kagami’s windowsill, quietly tapping on the glass. A light suddenly appeared behind her, slowly turning around, Ladybug found Kagami shining a torch at her. The Japanese girl stood in her pyjamas, with a less than elegant hair style.

“Ladybug?” Kagami squinted at the Heroine, making Ladybug jump down and faced her.

Kagami jumped when Ladybug landed in front of her.

“Ladybug-” Said Kagami, before Ladybug held the Dragon Miraculous out to her.

“Chat Noir’s turned on us, half of the jewels are in Hawkmoth’s hands.” Said Ladybug, her eyes pained, “I need your help.”

“You can count on me, Ladybug.” She vowed.

“You ready, Seahorse?” Longg asked as she put on the choker.

“I sure am. Longg, bring the storm!” Kagami exclaimed, a flash signalled Kagami’s transformation into Ryuuko

“Thank you.” Whispered Ladybug, tears welling in her eyes.

**_ */B/* _ **

Adrien glanced nervously around the classroom. He’d already given Chloe the Bee when Hawkmoth, his _father_ , summoned her, the other Miraculous’ sitting in his bag. Adrien hoped the make up was covering the bruises he got when he first found out. Plagg had gone to find Ladybug and try to explain the situation to her.

Suddenly the bell rang, and everyone was going to lunch. Adrien saw Marinette packing her things up to head out.

“Marinette,” Adrien gasped, “Can I speak to you for a second?”

Adrien was trembling, scared Marinette would say no, but he had to try. Marinette knew how to contact Ladybug, Marinette could explain everything to Ladybug.

Marinette stiffened, before carefully placing her belongs into her bag more gently.

“Sure,” Said Marinette, turning around, “What do you need?”

“I have something I need to get off my chest.” Said Adrien, his voice wobbling slightly.

“Okay.” Said Marinette, leaning against her desk.

“I’m Chat Noir,” Blurted Adrien, “and my father’s Hawkmoth. H-he needs the Miraculous to bring Mother back a-and when found out I had the ring h-he hit me. Hard. He didn’t stop until Nathalie found him. H-he threatened to take me out of school if I didn’t tell him everything, I knew a-and-”

Adrien hiccupped, tears running down his face. Marinette’s face held a heart broken expression, Adrien was her partner and he was practically tortured by his own father.

“H-he made me do things-” Adrien then broke, Marinette taking him into her arms.

“Chaton,” Whispered Marinette, tears in her eyes, “Why didn’t you say? I could’ve helped you.”

Adrien stiffened, before letting out a feeble “My Lady?”

Marinette shushed him, before his broke down again, repeatedly saying “I’m sorry.”

Marinette was quiet, before saying, “This changes everything. We need to get you out of that house.” Adrien only shook as he cried.

“Do you have the other Miraculous with you?” Adrien feebly nodded and shakily pointed towards his bag.

“Good, because you’re coming home with me, no ifs, no buts.” Said Marinette, lifting Adrien to his feet, “You are not going back to that prison.”

Adrien was still shaking as Marinette guided him out through the back exit of the school, she decided to spare him the humiliation of his schoolmates seeing him bawl his eyes out, Marinette was on the lookout for any unwanted observers, thankfully finding none.

The bell rang as Marinette guided Adrien through the door.

“Wel-What the hell?” Said Sabine, as she caught sight of Marinette and Adrien.

“Adrien’s going through some things at the moment, Maman,” Said Marinette, “I don’t think he’s safe at his house anymore.”

Sabine made a hummed in agreement, quietly directing the two up the stairs.

Marinette hoped she’d be able to get Adrien to explain what Gabriel made him do, hoping that it wasn’t anything to damaging.

**_ */B/* _ **

Ladybug landed on top of the Eiffel Tower, finding Rena Rouge, Carapace, Pegasus, Ryuuko, Viperion, Bunnyx and King Monkey already waiting for her.

“I know who Chat is.” Said Ladybug, as soon as she landed, “And, more importantly, why he turned.”

“What excuse did he give?” Asked Bunnyx, her arms folded.

“Fear.” Said Ladybug, “Hawkmoth found out who he is and forced him into a corner.”

“And that is excuse enough for him to turn?” Demanded Ryuuko, her nose flaring.

“Well, considering it was his own father,” Retorted Ladybug, “I’m not surprised.”

“Wait, Hawkmoth is Chat Noir’s father?” Asked Viperion, shocked, “What did that have to do with it?”

“His father’s abusive, before it was emotional abuse, but as soon as he found out Chat was his son, it turned physical.” Said Ladybug, “It broke him. He became so terrified that he’d rather fall in line behind him, than stand against him.”

“So, who is he?” Asked Bunnyx, her arms folding over her chest again.

“Promise you won’t freak out.” Said Ladybug, looking them each in the eye.

“I doubt it’s that shocking.” Muttered Rena, before being shushed by Carapace.

“Sure.” Said Viperion, making Ladybug sigh.

“Adrien Agreste.” Said Ladybug, making everyone stop.

“WHAT?!” Yelled Carapace, “ADRIEN’S-THAT MEANS-SWEET MOTHERFU-”

“Where is he now?” asked Viperion, looking around.

“My place, where else?” Said Ladybug, before a thud sounded behind her.

Ladybug spun around and came face to face with Queen Bee.

“I’ve come to collect my Adrikins.” Sneered the girl, before Ladybug socked her in the face.

Chloe tumbled base over apex until she was at the ledge of the Eiffel Tower’s roof.

“Why am I not surprised you’re helping Hawkmoth.” Said Ladybug, silently willing Tikki to make her battle ready.

“Because he’s better than you’ll ever be,” Sneered Chloe, “Mari-Trash.”

In an instant Ladybug had Chloe held in the air by her throat.

“How did you find out?” Growled Ladybug, her voice and eyes colder than ice.

“Bag.” Choked Chloe, as the Bee Miraculous fell from her hair.

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed, her grip tightening, “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you now.”

“Because she knows more than I do.” Came a weak voice behind her.

Ladybug froze and slowly turned around to see Chat Noir standing a meter away from the group.

“You’re supposed to be resting.” Said Ladybug, dropping Chloe and letting her crumple into a heap.

“Chloe joined him willingly, so he told her more.” Said Chat, fidgeting.

“Which she might have also told him what she knew.” Said Ryuuko, the tip of her sword pressing against Chloe’s neck.

Ladybug’s gaze zeroed in on Chloe.

“Well?” Demanded Ladybug, before an explosion drew their attention.

“That came from-” Said Rena.

“Home.” Interrupted Ladybug, before she and Chat took off.

The rest of the team followed, leaving Ryuuko alone with Chloe and the Bee Miraculous. Ryuuko looked down at the blonde, before slamming the butt of her sword against her head. Chloe went down like a sack of potatoes, with Ryuuko picking up the bee and following after the team.

They all arrived to find Ladybug and Chat fighting Mayura, while firefighters were putting out the Bakery.

There was a sickening sound of someone getting stabbed, making them look towards Ladybug, who had a knife sticking out of her side. Ladybug flourished her hand, conjuring a broad sword, and removed Mayura’s leg. The sudden loss of a support on her right side caused Mayura to topple over.

The senti-monster ambled over and plopped down behind Chat, licking him.

“So, the Senti-Monster reacts to how you’re feeling?” Asked Ladybug, as a couple of Firefighters checked Tom and Sabine over.

“I think so.” Said Chat, as Ladybug stepped on Mayura’s shoulder.

“So, when the Guardian died, you were completely panicked?” Said Ladybug, as the Senti-Monster shrunk into the size of a small cat.

“Yeah.” Responded Chat, as it started nuzzling up against his legs.

“And it was tearing everywhere apart to calm you down.” Said Ladybug, as the Senti-Monster started purring.

Chat picked it up and held it close to him, “Hmm.”

“Hawkmoth knows who I am.” Said Ladybug, the sword she conjured resting in the pavement, “Not only that, he’s actively attacking my loved ones.”

“So, what’s the plan?” asked Rena, as Ryuuko drew level with them.

“Hawkmoth has stopped pulling his punches,” Said Ladybug, “I suggest we do the same. We need to find a way of tracking and preventing his Akumas from finding a host.”

“We kill them.” Said Ryuuko, getting startled looks from the rest of the team.

“I was going to say we take the fight to Hawkmoth.” Said Ladybug, “Especially now we have all the Miraculouses under one banner. We just need to distribute them.”

Everyone looked confused.

“Who’s going to get what?” asked Chat, gripping the Senti-Monster.

“I’ve had this list ready for ages.” Giggled Ladybug, rushing up the stair and coming back down with her diary, “Right, look at the chart, grab the miraculous.”

“I’ll take Mylene and Ivan.” Said Pegasus, taking the Mouse and Ox, before portaling away.

“Rose and Jules are at home.” Said Viperion, picking up the Pig and Tiger.

“I know where to find Marc and Nath.” Said Carapace, picking up the Goat and Rooster.

“I know someone who’ll be a good Bee.” Said Ryuuko, going off to find Aurore.

“Sabrina’s at the Louvre.” Said Bunnyx, grabbing the Dog and running off.

“Who’s the Lion for?” Asked Rena, looking down at the remaining Miraculous.

“Lila’s a no go, and Kagami is otherwise occupied.” Said Ladybug, looking at Rena, “Perhaps Nora would be a good choice.”

Rena groaned, “She’s never gonna let me live this down, girl.”

As soon as Rena vanished, Ladybug looked down at the Peacock.

“Okay,” Said Ladybug, walking to stand next to Chat Noir, vanishing the sword she conjured, “let’s see what’s wrong with you.”


End file.
